


Divided You Fall

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: The Unseen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demons, I love her, Mentions of crimes and death but it's all just mentions, My favourite girl, She's honestly just vibing and I think that's so valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: She had been on Earth forever. And she hated it. She missed home. But she had to stay and fulfil her Task. And though she took great pleasure in it, though she enjoyed watching everything unravel, it was difficult. She missed home.
Series: The Unseen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895779
Kudos: 2





	Divided You Fall

She had been on Earth almost as long as she remembered. She remembered the flames and fire she called home. She always did. No matter how long she had been on Earth, this place of misery and despair would never be her home. In all honesty, she loathed this place. But she knew that she had no choice but to spend her days here. It was her Task, after all. Granted to her by the Lord Down Below; an offer not simply refused. She simply spent the days knowing that one day, she could go back home. Away from this torment. It was ironic how she compared this place torment, knowing what happened Down Below. In the place she called home. Many would call _that_ torture. But not here. To her, it was the sweet familiarity of home. 

For as long as she remembered, she had to mingle with the humans. Something she despised. She always hated those creatures. They always thought they were better than anyone and anything else. They always refused to grow and admit they were wrong. She hated it. But, on the other hand, it made her Task that much easier. And on top of that, it made it so much more fun to watch. It was so entertaining to watch everything unfold, to watch people let their anger consume them. To watch it ruin chances, ruin relationships and ruin lives. Dear Lord, there was nothing more entertaining than watching those filthy little creatures mess up their own lives. All they needed was a little nudge. 

She looked good, _really_ good. And she knew it. It was a handy feature to use. People could be so shallow sometimes. All it took was a few innocent smiles, a set of large eyes and a soft laugh for them to trust her with their life. From there on, it wasn’t difficult to get them to tell her all their life’s secrets. Just a couple of drinks and the right questions were all she needed. 

They told her about a fight they had with an ex. 

They told her about how unfairly their boss treated them. 

They told her about how someone had harassed them.

And at first, she’d be sympathetic. A shoulder touch here and there, a grimace, a ‘I’m sorry, that sounds horrible’ when the situation required it. She’d give them a smile, offer them a drink and try to comfort them if they needed it. She hated it, she hated having to do that. But she could act, and she would do anything to complete her Task. Anything for Her Lord.

Once those humans had let their guard down, once they had had a drink or two, she would try to talk some sense into them. She would mention how unfair they had been treated. How no one should have to go through something like that. Especially not _them_ — that one always did well; it made them feel special. 

She would tell them that, maybe those perpetrators, those assholes, those _criminals_ had to pay for their actions. They couldn’t start to think that they could get away with what they had done, or they would do it again. And not just to them, but also to others. That couldn’t happen, of course. No one could get hurt ever again. Not like that. No, they had to learn that their actions had consequences. 

Sometimes, those poor little humans fell for it immediately. And other times, it took a little bit longer — those were usually the most fun; she always enjoyed a bit of manipulation here and there. Of course there were always times it didn’t work at all, but she didn’t usually count those. She didn’t like failure. 

Once she’d done her tricks, played those poor humans easily, that was when the fun would begin. After she had planted a seed of revenge, a small idea of what to do, of where to go, she would step back. But she’d always make sure to watch. She’d always make sure to be there when the fun happened. 

Oh, the things she’d seen. Verbal arguments — the least entertaining, but still so much fun. Physical fights — how she loved to see that, especially if bones were broken and blood was spilled. Even murder — easily the best outcome, of course. Not just because it was so much fun to watch, especially if the murderer would come to their senses and break down next to the body. But also because it made her feel like she’d done her duty to Her Lord. That would be a little extra work for her people Down Below. She was sure they’d be happy with that. 

The aftermath was fun to watch as well. She would never engage with those people again, but she’d watch. Some were relieved, taking pride in the fact that they had taken action. Not even considering the fact they had given in to one of the gravest sins of all. Either that, or they _chose_ to ignore that. 

Some of them were broken. They couldn’t believe that they would give in to something like that. Even if it felt good at the time — it had to have felt good, amazing even. She just _knew_ it. But now… now it didn’t feel so good. Quite the opposite. It felt horrible, it was tearing them apart from inside. They had wanted it at the time, they knew it just as well as she did. But now… they were starting to regret it.

_Good._

That meant that she had succeeded, and she could move on to her next target. 

Everything would repeat itself again, now with another target. It would go over and over, as long as the Earth would exist. Yes, Satan hated it here. But the one thing that kept her going was the fact that she knew she would be going home eventually. The Earth wouldn’t last forever. Unlike her, unlike her home, Down Below. She just had to wait. To her, it would just be the blink of an eye. Earth would go up in flames and she could finally go home, to the fire of her home. 

She couldn’t wait. 


End file.
